The present invention relates to a process for preparing a magnesium formate-based porous metal-organic framework.
Magnesium formate as porous metal-organic framework represents an interesting metal-organic coordination polymer which, owing to its porosity, is suitable for the adsorption of gases.
A closer study of this material has been carried out, for example, by J. A. Rood et al., Inorg. Chem. 45 (2006), 5521-5528.
Likewise, the preparation of magnesium formate metal-organic framework and also its use for the storage of methane is described in the international patent application number PCT/EP2009/053130.
In the abovementioned prior art, the framework is prepared in N,N-dimethylformamide as solvent.
Despite the good results in the preparation of the magnesium formate-based porous metal-organic framework, there is a need for further processes which, in particular, avoid the inclusion of solvents such as DMF and give the desired framework in good yields and in a very simple way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a process.